


Post-Prison

by 3phemera1_dancer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jake being Jake, Lemon, One Shot, Romance, amy trying to get real with him and him ignoring emotions as always, kind of sexy at the beginning but nothing too intense, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3phemera1_dancer/pseuds/3phemera1_dancer
Summary: Jake has just returned home from prison, and he spends his first night back with Amy. Amy's worried about him, and wants to know about what he went through while he was in prison. A little ooc, mostly canon.





	Post-Prison

The moment Jake stepped back into Brooklyn, Amy was kissing him. It was so good to finally have him back in her arms. But that moment was short lived, as the squad bustled in to welcome him and Rosa back. Amy spent the long night celebrating in the bar sticking as close to Jake as possible. She had lost him so many times, she wasn’t going to let him go so easily again.

For 8 weeks all Jake could think about was Amy. Her soft lips, her warm embrace, her beautiful voice. Jake thanked god that he was now lucky enough to spend every day with her. He would never take another moment with her for granted. All throughout the night he gazed at her lovingly, and snuck in a kiss every once in a while. 

Finally, they were in the elevator up to Amy’s apartment. One look between them was electric. Jake pinned her against the wall and intensely kissed her, his hands tracing her back under her shirt. Amy ran her fingers through his hair, savoring his touch. He unclasped her bra just as the elevator reached their floor. They kissed passionately all the way to the door, pausing briefly for Amy to unlock it. They maneuvered to the bed, where Amy went straight to working off Peralta’s belt. Jake unbuttoned her shirt before attempting to tear off his own, but winced as he tried to pull it off of his left arm. Amy froze immediately.

“Whats wrong,” her voice was grave. She was scared of what the answer would be.

“It’s nothing. Nothing! Now let’s get back to sexy time,” he assured her, smirking as he rubbed her forearm reassuringly. He winced once more as he pulled his shirt back on and clasped her face, leaning in to kiss her. She pulled away from his grasp. 

“Jake,” she said sternly, giving him a look before pulling off his shirt. His skin was blemished with a spattering of dark bruises, along with others that were fading. Cuts danced across his chest. The bruise on his arm was a concerning shade of dark purple. 

“Ames-” Jake started, unsure what to say. The look of angry shock on her face made his stomach churn. 

“What the hell,” Amy began before she started choking on the growing lump in her throat, “What the hell happened?” 

“Come on babe, we can talk about this later. I’ve been waiting for 8 long weeks for this. I’m not gonna lie, I’m more than a little desperate for sex right now,” he chuckled half-jokingly, thinking back to mashed-potato Amy from solitary confinement. 

“Jake…” her fingers grazed gently against his bruised skin. He tried to keep a straight face as pain shot through his body from her touch. “Talk to me, please,” she pleaded, her tone softening. 

“I-I don’t really want to,” he said as he looked away from her, smiling half-reassuringly. He ran his fingers through his hair, just to give himself something to do. “Prison’s a shitty place, that’s all.” Painfully fresh memories flashed through his mind, pervasive and consuming. 

“Jake please,” she said as tears brimmed her eyes, “please, just this once, tell me. Talk to me. Don’t block me out. Please.” 

Jake chewed on his lip. Seeing her cry like this made him want to to cry himself. He struggled to keep his tone steady. “I just got into a couple fights, that’s all. It happens when you get involved in a gang. Got in trouble with the guards a few times,” he said, trying to sound lighthearted about the situation. 

“Gang!? You joined a gang?” she asked angrily. “What the hell. What the hell,” she punched his chest weakly. “Why does this, this always happen to you?” Her tears were falling freely now, she couldn’t even manage to hold them back. Her fingers trembled as she traced the faded scars from the time he got hit by a car, recollecting all the times he hobbled back into the precinct, broken and defeated. She collapsed into his chest, sobbing openly, and he wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. He ran his fingers through her hair softly. 

“I can’t help it, I’m a police officer,” Jake laughed hollowly. He kissed the crown of her head. “Here, I’ll order a pizza, and you can tell me all about the crosswords I missed, and I’ll tell you about the time I accidentally did meth.”

“You did what?


End file.
